Fukawa
The Principality of Fukawa, (Fukav: Kinyacestvo Fukawa), officially the Apostolic and Administrative Principality of Fukawa or simply Fukawa, '''is a federal subject of the Fabellan Federation (a principality). It's capital and the largest city is Syoransk. Fukawa is located in the Central Federal District, and a designated Naegic district. Fukawa is considered the armories and defense state of the Federation, next to Kamukura. Fukawa is considered to be the center of Fukav culture, where Fukavs are the nation's primary ethnicity. Fukawa is set to become Principality by February 17 via contract from Towa in December 23, 2018. Therefore, Touko Fukawa currently became Princess. Etymology Fukawa is named after the last Tsar of the Vagriajeej era, Fukawa I. Fukawa can also mean, in original Fugastani text, "Walaj' Fugavske anyuryd' (Fugav's ancient people). This was translated into modern Fukawan text "Fuka'walaj", or "Fugan's people." Fukawa was also named in honor of Touko Fukawa, the 1st Governor of the Fukawa Federal Republic. ''Trivia: This is loosely named after Touko Fukawa from the Danganronpa series.'' History Fukanic Slavs (1236-1885) Fukavs were the players of the Fukanic Slav territory. Touko I, who bears her name as Taygka, is the first leader for the Fukanic Slavs. They also have their Naegic counterpart, the Fugastan Naegics. The Fukanic Slavs are the ones who created the Fukav language. Fabellic Fukav Territory (1885-1935) The Fabellic Fukav Territory is admitted to the Empire when Fugastanis colonized the east border of the Fabelanike Raion's territory. However, it expanded into larger parts, making it the South and North territories of the Fukav Territory. Mikhail Garbaev, a Fukav revolutionary in 1902 fought against the opposing armies with the other Fukavs, conquering the north of the territory (claimed Alzyz-Uyunur). Fukawa-Enoshima Socialist State (1935-1947) After the invasion of the Enoshima SSR, Fukawa became an ESSR-monitored state. Catholicism is rare in the state, due to its worship to Fujiko Enoshima, the SSR's founder. Fukawa Oblast (1947-1995) Tokuko Mitsuhima, who joined the Fukavs against the parliament of ESSR/Greater Enoshima, helped the army to re-organize, and assasinate the Soviet governor of the state. This became the Fukawa Oblast, and the army that time was fighting along with Hayate Mitsushima and the others. Fukawa Federal Republic (1995-2019) Prior to the restoration of the Tsarist Period, Tokuko's sister-in-law, Touko Fukawa, became the governor of the state, and Fukawa is incorporated into a Federal Republic. The Republic joined the Naegic Commission of Federative States (Naegic Consortium), in order to handle the defense and economics of the Federation. Principality of Fukawa (2019-present) Fukawa became Principality in February 17, 2019, and the First Governor of the Federal Republic of Fukawa, who was also Touko Fukawa became the Princess of the State. Territories Fukawa is divided into two territories: North Fukawa and South Fukawa. North Fukawa's administrative center is in Aysarga, whilst South Fukawa's is Syoransk, the capital of the state. Religion Fukawa's religion is predominantly Roman Catholic. The metropolitan see and the throne for the Princess is the Syoransk Cathedral. Fukawa is the 3rd largest pilgrimage site after Joshuedia, and Tudrana. This considers the veneration of Our Lady of the Abandoned, St. Vincent de Paul, St. Vincent Ferrer, and St. Touko II of Syoransk. In majority, the Our Lady of the Abandoned of Fukawa is the most visited image of the state. Shinto, Islam, and Khozaraism are present.' Cities of importance Notable people * Ayane Guerechenko Fukawa, former governor of Fukawa (born 1987, died 2019) * Solzgan Byersuz, architect (born 1971) * Mynyz Barhan, actress of Say'ge Morekans, Student's Life of Despair (born 1993) * TBA Category:Federal subjects Category:Fabella Category:1880s Category:1885